


Two Saints and their Dark Angel

by Hayley_j9



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), The Boondock Saints RPF
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, I, Language, Multi, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayley_j9/pseuds/Hayley_j9
Summary: When Raelynn O’Byrne tries to escape the person her dad trained her to become she leaves to Boston. She finds friendship and maybe more with the two McManus brothers.





	1. Chapter 1

As I walked towards the building that would be my new home I couldn’t help but feel free. In all my 17 years (which doesn’t seem long but believe me it is with the shit I seen and done) I haven’t ever been this hopeful besides the times I was with my Ma. 

I Raelynn O’Byrne former known as Raelynn Rogers but decided to take my grandmother’s maiden name on my Ma’s side, so my father and brother wouldn’t find me. I doubt they would even think of me using it. Even though I know they wouldn’t try to find me or well at least anytime soon I hope. I was a big disappointment to them which I couldn’t help but not think about. Shaking my head I decided to get back to looking around my new place.

It was an old building that was used for housing, I already liked it (even if it was illegal housing.) It was in the Irish neighborhood of Boston. Which was far away from my dad. Who happened to be thousands of miles away.

My friend Ryan, that I known for 3 years helped me find it. He owed me a bit of a favor for some things I helped him and his family out of in the past. He was a good Irish man who loved his family. We got along the moment we meet. 

There was only two available spots open in the building. The first one was on the main level next to an old couple who stared as I looked around. It’s not that I minded the staring it was just this floor didn’t have very good emergency exits. And was easy to get into from two ways. I needed a spot where I can bail if I needed. Not one where someone could be grabbing me if I chanced the window. So I decided to take my luck with the empty place on the 5th floor.

As I headed to the stairs I saw an elevator which I thought hell no to right away. I hated them for good reason. So instead I hit the stairs and ran up them all the way to the 5th floor. Once I got there I could see the one that was vacant, the door was left wide open. I saw another door down the hall but just passed it heading to the open door. 

As I walked in I noticed the fire escape right outside my window. I knew that this room would do just fine as I looked around I saw an open room with a small closed off space with no door. It had a toilet and two shower heads in the room. I turned on the facet to check the water. It came out just fine but was a bit cool to the touch. I didn’t care it was a place of my own and I didn’t have anyone throwing orders at me like I was a damn soldier in someone’s war, which I felt like I was pretty much my whole life.

I walked back outside and found a pay phone and gave Ryan a call. Him and his two sons said they would go with me to get some things and help take it up.   
They picked me up in his old truck about thirty minutes later. “Hey there me lass you okay with da new place? Ryan asked looking over at me skeptically. 

“Of course Ryan you know I’m happy to have a roof over my head and be on my own.” “I know lass it’s just you have da money why don’t ye try for something nicer or me offer still stands, ye can stay wit me and me family.” He replies.

“You know I don’t want to live anywhere my dad could find me and I can’t intrude on your family like that, I know you mean well but I’m happy with it, the place just needs a few things and it will be fine.” I tell him cheerfully.

“Aye lass I understand. After we get ye a bed and stuff we can stop by me place and grab the rest of your stuff.” I smile at him and say thank you. 

After finally getting my bed and dresser in I feed the boys some lunch. Once they’re done they bring the rest of my stuff up along with a couch and table. 

Ryan’s oldest son whose around 18 carries in my two black duffel bags I run over to him and take them.   
“Thanks Danny I can take them from here,” I tell him.   
“What’s in those things? He laughs, is it lead?” “Something like that,” I mumble as I put them by my bed. 

They stay for about another hour then say their goodbyes and Ryan tells me to call anytime I need anything. Then Danny nervously asks if he could take me to dinner sometime. I shoot him a smile and tell him I’d love to just so he would leave plus I didn’t want to seem rude after he helped me today. I don’t like doing stuff like that I actually never had time to think about boys and to me that’s exactly what he was a boy. Yeah he might be around my age but he still had his whole life ahead of him, and I didn’t want to put him in danger plus Ryan was my friend I couldn’t do that to his son.

I shut my door and lock it. I finish putting everything away and sit down on my bed to find a place for my two black duffels. I unzipped them and pull my small armory out unto my bed. I had my baby which was my M24 SWS sniper rifle with my detachable telescopic sight. I spent tons of hours when I first got it to learn to get the perfect aim and site in the scope. Which made my dad so damn proud. Then came my assault rifles. I had an AK-101 and AK-74. I also had a few handguns to carry around which were my Glock 26, my Beretta and lastly my favorite which was my Smith & Wesson M&P9 with a suppressor. I also had a cleaning kit a few knives along with my throwing ones and enough ammo to take down a small army. 

I put them all away besides my Smith and Wesson, I hide the rest in a hole in the wall which I cover with my dresser. I put my gun under my pillow along with my favorite knife that’s always on me no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

I strip off my clothes and head towards the bathroom. I stop as a catch myself in the mirror I bought. I sigh as I look over my body. I have wavy black hair that’s a deep red in the light and it comes down to my lower back. My eyes are a golden brown that look like they seen to much in my short life. I can see the scars on my light colored skin from all the missions I got sent on. A few stab wounds and a couple bullet wounds along with a small burn mark to my left hip. I hate the way my body looks but my favorite part is my black angel wings tattoo that takes up my whole back with the words Tenebris Angeli Dei which is Latin for dark angel of God.

I finally look away and get into the shower. As I start to wash my hair I can hear men talking. I tense up but then realize it’s probably just my neighbors. As I listen closer I can hear their Irish accent and guess there is only two of them. I listen to them argue as I wash my hair. 

“What do ye mean ye signed us up for the extra shift tomorrow Conner,” I heard one man say. “Ye told me we needed extra cash dis month Murph.” The other man said. “Aye, I guess ye right,” the first one replies.

I finished up and got out as I listen to there boots hit the floor heading to their door. As I dry I catch the second one who I guessed was Conner say “Hey that doors closed do ye think we have a neighbor now?” “Aye, it looks that way now don’t it,” the other says. Oh shit I think as I hear their boots start coming over. I run to my clothes on the bed and throw them on. Then I hear one say “maybe we should introduce ourselves and be neighborly.” 

“Aye, that would be thee thing to do,” the other said. I hear them walk the rest the way as I comb through my hair. After they knock I grumble to myself not wanting to deal with anyone tonight. “Maybe no one is there?” One says. I sigh and yell “give me a minute.” As I grab my gun from under the pillow and put it in the back of my shorts. I walk over to the door and slowly open it.

We all freeze when I get the door open and I stare. They are two of the most beautiful men I have ever seen. One was a dark haired man and the other a light brown haired on the verge of being blonde. They both had amazing blue eyes.

They both start grinning and I blush. “Hey there lass we thought we would introduce ourselves since we are going to be neighbors. I smile at him as he says I’m Conner and dis here is me twin brother Murphy.” 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Raelynn O’Byrne,” I say. Both their eyes light up. “Ye Irish me dear lass?” Conner says.   
I giggle “my grandparents from my Ma’s side were full Irish so yeah I guess I have Irish in me,” I say. 

Then Conner looks at Murphey and speaks Italian saying “l’amore per mettere un po ‘del mio irlandese nella sua” Which means love to put some of my Irish in her. Obviously thinking I don’t know Italian. Murphey nods and smiles at him then turns his head to me and says “Aye we’re going to get along great den lass.” 

I smile and feel myself start to relax already thinking I like these guys even if they think dirty. Finally I say “Umm it’s still a bit messy in here but your welcome to come in if you like.

“Aye, lass we would love too,” Murphy says as he walks straight in and Conner follows behind. I smile and shut and lock the door behind me. They both turn around and raise their eyebrows when I locked the door. “Ye aren’t going to murder us now are ye lass,” Conner laughs and I just smile and say “only if your complete gentlemen I won’t.”

“We will always be gentleman to a beautiful lass like ye.” Murphy says as he sits down on my couch looking like he was at home. 

“I don’t have anything to eat or drink I just moved in this afternoon,” I tell them as I sit down at the table. “That’s okay lass I can run over to our apartment and grab some things,” Conner replies. 

As he leaves the room Murphy gets up and joins me at the table. “So what’s a beautiful lass like yourself doing all alone in this part of town?” 

“Who says I’m alone?” I say casually as I learn back in my chair feeling my gun press against my skin. As I feel it I think how I’m going to be putting it away without them noticing. 

Murphy laughs “well ye did lass ye just said I moved in this afternoon not a we plus I don’t see any traces of anyone but you here.” I smiled and took in how observant he was. May I use your bathroom lass? He asks and I point to it and tell him to go ahead. As he goes to it I get up and move swiftly to my bed and put my gun away under my pillow. “I didn’t get to clean it and sorry about the no privacy,” I yell as I sit back down at the table looking at my hands so I didn’t look like a pervert by staring at him in the bathroom. “Don’t worry lass I seen worse,” he says. At that moment Conner swings the door open and I jump. 

“I grabbed some beer and some leftover pizza lass that’s all we had,” Conner says as he puts it on the table and opens a can and hands it to me and one to Murphy as he sits down. 

“That’s okay I don’t mind,” I tell him as a take a swig and put my can down. I haven’t had beer that much I only tried it twice when my brother would give me a drink from his can. 

“So lass ye don’t look like your from Boston.”   
“Yeah I’m not just got in last night a friend of mine helped me find this place. I didn’t want to be bothering him and his family,” I tell them. 

“Do ye mind telling us where ye from lass?” Conner replies as he takes a big bite of his pizza. I glance at Murphey and can’t help but think how gorgeous these two men are even as they are pigging out on pizza. It makes me like them even more. I can’t help but stare and get lost in thought. “Lass ye alright? You don’t need to tell us if ye don’t want to.” Murphy talks around his mouthful.

“Oh sorry just got lost in thought and no I don’t mind. I’m originally from Colorado but my Ma and grandparents died when I was 5 so I had to go live with my dad in California I say in disgust.” 

“Sorry about your Ma and grandparents,” they say in unison. I look away and smile whispering a thanks.   
The next few hours I listen to them tell me stories about them. I try to avoid any topics about me as much as I could. Then they talk about Boston. They promise they would show me around. I haven’t felt this content in a long time.

I yawn and the boys take it as a hint. “Well lass we better let ye get some sleep it’s probably been a long day and we have an early shift tomorrow.” Conner tells me as they get up and head to the door. 

I walk them out and stand at the door. Murphey kisses my hand and then Conner does. I feel myself blush. “It was nice to meet ye lass,” Conner says. Murphy turns towards me, “We are going out tomorrow to McGinty’s bar if you like to come with us we get off at 5 but have to come shower first before we go,” He says with hope in his eyes. “I would love to boys but I’m not legal yet,” I say feeling bummed. They look nervously at each other. “How old are ye lass?” Murphy asks. “I just turned 19 last month,” I reply seeing both their faces relax again. I wasn’t going to be telling them the truth I had my fake Id and paperwork that I spent a good amount of money on from the best guy who forges these things. He even kept my original birthday day but put me two years older. 

“That’s okay lass Doc won’t mind.” Conner tells me. “Really okay then yeah I’ll go with you guys. It be nice to get out of the house and experience a bit of fun,” I tell them. 

“Great lass. It was nice to meet ye have a good evening.” I smile and wave as they walk away and then say, “piacere di conoscerti ragazzi pure”(nice to meet you guys as well) in Italian. They both turn and look at me in shock and I giggle as I shut my door. 

I can’t stop smiling as I clean up the table and wash up and head to bed. I think about the two Irish men as I feel myself drift off to sleep with my hand on my gun for safety.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I wake to the boys leaving their place. I can hear the faint talking and boots hitting the floor. I let go of my gun and roll over on the bed to see the time. My clock reads quarter to 5am. “No wonder it still dark out,” I grumble. Don’t get me wrong it’s not that I hate mornings and I’m use to little sleep, but I was hoping to be able to sleep in for once. 

I crawl out of bed and use the bathroom. I head over to my fridge and remember I have nothing so grab a cup and fill it with water from the sink and take a few drinks. I know I should eat but I barely do. I only eat when my body needs it. My dad trained me to go days and into weeks without eating in case I ever got captured. So I trained my body to live off of little amount of food. I usually eat every few days then I go a week or so sometimes. When I do eat I make sure it’s healthy and the things my body needs. I know it’s not the best for my body but it’s such a routine that I keep to it. And I make sure I don’t make my overall health go down. 

I put a movie in and grab my gun and lay on the couch. I barely make it halfway through it before I pass back out.  
I look around at the stone house I’m standing in. Where the hell am I, I wonder as I head to a window closest to where I been standing. As I look out the window I can see rolling green hills and the sound of faint whispering. I turn around and look for the door heading over to it. As I open it and walk outside I can see a women standing far off. I walk towards her I can hear her calling out to me. I start running feeling the urge to get there and as I approach I see a familiar face. I knew it was my Ma the moment she whispered the name she used for me. She was the only one who called me Rae Rae. She smiled at me and I could still see how beautiful she is with her long reddish black wavy hair and her beautiful blue eyes. She kept calling to me trying to tell me something but no matter how much I ran I couldn’t get closer. I yelled out to her telling her I can’t hear her. I starting crying in frustration when I tripped and went falling. 

I woke up on the floor in front off the couch covered in sweat and was crying. I missed my mom everyday and I knew if she was still around I would be a normal 17 year old girl and not some lonely one whose seen to much blood on her hands.

I finally pull myself together and get up. I check the time and it’s almost 4 in the evening not believing I actually slept that long. 

I took a shower and put my hair into a side braid and get dressed in some jeans and my favorite black t-shirt. I put my gun in my shoulder holster and pull my jacket on over it. Then put my knife in my boot. You never can be to safe and if anyone found out who I was or who my dad is I’d be in for some trouble. 

As I sit at my table I hear Conner and Murphy head to their place. I sit there and wait patiently for them to finish. Not even 30 minutes later I hear knocking at my door.

I open the door to see Murphy and Conner smiling at me. “Hey lass,” Conner says nervously. “Well hello boys,” I smile as I close my door and lock it. “I’m sorry about yesterday lass I didn’t know ye spoke Italian,” Conner looks at me. I give out a laugh and tell him it’s no big deal and he loosens up. We start to head towards the elevator and I stop dead and my tracks looking at the stairs. 

“Umm I’ll meet you guys down on the first level okay?” I tell them as I head to the stairs. “The elevator is quicker lass,” Murphy tells me. I sigh “I know but I don’t do elevators.” The boys give each other a look and they seem to be having a conversation telepathically because Conner nods and he says, “Okay lass we can take the stairs.” “Thank you,” I say as I start heading down them. 

It was a quick walk to McGintys because it was only a few blocks from our apartment. As we walk in I can hear the crowd cheer at the boys and a skinny man with long shaggy hair come over and pat them on the back. I stand quietly at the door as they head over to some bar stools at the bar. I take a quick look around and see a familiar face. 

I slide in next to Ryan at the booth he’s in and he doesn’t even know I’m there. He is to busy talking to some guy. I slip my hand on his knee and squeeze it giving him a scare. He turns around and throws a punch but I dodge it and start laughing. “Damn Raelynn I could have hurt ye lass he says as he pulls me into a hug. “Your to old to get one over on me old man,” I giggle. “Always nice to see ye lass but what ye doing here. Ye ain’ old enough to be drinking.” He questions. 

“Well see those two gentlemen at the bar staring at us, I say as I wave to them, they invited me and told me it was okay with Doc.” “Of course ye met the McManus brothers,” he laughs. 

The boys head over with the tall shaggy man and pull up some chairs. “Hey Ryan I see ye know are neighbor huh,” Conner questions. “Of course she’s a family friend I’m da one who told her of ye building.” “How you two meet?” the shaggy man asks. I look at him with a raised eyebrow “and who are you?” “Oh Raelynn this is our friend Rocco,” Conner says. 

I look at Ryan then at the guys across the table and sigh “I met Ryan a few years back he was one of my dad’s clients” I say as Ryan’s eyes stare at me nervously. He is the only one who knows what my dad, brother and I do. And even then he only knows so much. Not even his wife knows she just thinks my dad is some lawyer who helped them out in a time of need so she was always nice to me. 

“Oh what ye dad do?” Conner asks and I feel Ryan tense beside me and I pat his leg in assurance before I answer. “Hey is a lawyer,” is all I tell them. Like I could really tell these people that we are contracted assassin’s or a hitman whatever you want to call it and I was raised as a warrior. “That’s awesome.” Rocco slurs and I just slightly nod at him. The brothers just look at us and don’t say anything. 

“Well how about a few drinks,” Ryan says as he gets up and goes to the bar. He brings beer back for everyone but me and hands me a Coke. “Really Ryan?” I say with a pout face and the boys laugh. “Yeah come on Ryan let her have a beer she will be okay she’s with us and we will make sure she gets home okay,” Murphy tells him.  
“Sorry boys but da lass isn’t old enough yet she barely hit 19 a few weeks ago,” He tells them. “Fine I’ll just stick to me coke den,” I say in a Irish accent and everyone just laughs. 

Ryan stays for another hour and keeps me close. At around 10 he decides he better get home to his family. “Hey lass ye want me to walk ye home?” he asks me. “Umm,” I say looking at the boys wanting to stay and maybe have some fun. “We will get her home Ryan we promise ye,” Conner says. Ryan sighs and gives me a hug goodbye and tells the boys to behave or he will beat their ass and they just laugh and say they will. 

After talking for about 10 minutes Rocco comes back holding four beers and some shots. I eye him “So you got a friend coming Rocco or something I say pointing to the fourth beer and shot. “No little lady I got you one, there’s no one here to tell you no,” he points out. “Thanks Rocco you’re the best,” I say and pull him into the seat by me as he hands me my beer. 

A few beers and shots later I start to feel the effect and try to slow down. But the boys keep buying me drinks. Somewhere around my 4th beer and however many shots, Conner and Murphy push Rocco out of the way and sit by me. I can feel Conner’s hand on my knee and Murphy’s arm around my shoulders as they keep talking.

I haven’t had a man or even a boy this close to me ever. I was always to busy working to have the luxury. I felt my heart rate start to rise as Conner’s hand rubs up and down my upper thigh as he talks. Looking at him It looked like it didn’t even phase him. I felt a weird sensation in my lower region when he finally looked down at me with his gorgeous blue eyes. We just stared at each other for a minute before Murphy looked at Conner and spoke Gaelic. 

“Roinnt deartháir Is maith liom í ro.” Murphy said. (Share her brother I like her too.) “Nach bhfuil se mo locht cosuil si orm deartháir nios.” Conner laughed. (It’s not my fault she likes me more brother.)  
I sort of understood what they said but I was still pretty iffy on my Gaelic but I knew some. 

I just giggled as Murphy reached behind me and smacked Conner along side the head. “What da hell Murph, knock it off.” Conner whined. Rocco interrupted them before Conner could hit Murphy back. “Here you go pretty lady,” he said handing me another shot and beer. “Thanks Rocco but I think I should stop I’m already feeling tipsy and this is the first time I drank this much ever,” I tell him. 

“It’s okay lass we will take care of ye,” Murphy says patting my leg. I shrugged and mumbled a fine to him before I took my shot and drank my beer. 

About an hour later and however many drinks the boys were talking about some prank they pulled on Rocco when I felt my stomach churn. “Excuse me,” I pushed Conner and got out moving quickly to the bathroom. I barely made it to the toilet when I felt my stomach empty it’s contents. It felt like I was in there forever before I heard someone come up behind me I reached for my knife but was to slow before I heard Conner ask if I was alright and pulled my hair back so I can vomit again. 

When I finally finished I could barely stand let alone walk. Conner picked me up bridal style and walked out of the bathroom yelling for Murphy. “Murphy time to go, Raelynn needs her bed,” he told him. I starting touching his face giggling. “Your so beautiful Conner,” I slurred as I felt us leave the bar. “Aye what about me lass?” Murphy looked at me with innocent eyes. “Your even more beautiful Murphy,” I grinned. “Hear dat brother I’m more beautiful then ye,” Murphy snickered. Conner kicked him and mumbled something. I listened to them bicker all the way back to our building.

When we got inside I felt myself wanting to drift in Conner’s arms. I felt my self snap awake when we’re almost inside the elevator. I started screaming and threw myself out of Conner’s arms unto the floor hitting my head on the ground. “Jesus lass what the hell you go do that for,” Conner panics. I just started crawling away from the elevator towards the stairs when I felt Murphy’s arms grab me. 

“No please don’t make me go in there,” I cried. “Easy lass we won’t put you in it,” he whispered gently pulling me into his arms. I couldn’t help but cry in relief. Conner looked terrified when I glanced at him. “I’m sorry lass I didn’t mean to scare you,” Conner said. “Its okay Conner,” I said trying to stand up. Murphy was holding onto me. “I’ll just climb the stairs,” I told them before stumbling up them. I barely made it up two steps before I felt myself falling. The boys rushed towards me and grabbed me. “Lass let me carry you so you don’t hurt yourself.” Murphy pulled me up into his arms. 

“Thank you, and sorry you have to carry my fat ass up the stairs Murphy,” I said covering my face in his chest. “Your welcome Raelynn and your not even close to be heavy your pretty light actually.” I just smiled and leaned into his chest more watching him smile. I could smell him. He smelt amazing like the dirt after a rainstorm mixed with cigarettes and some other unique smell that was probably just Murphy himself. 

My eyes were closed time we hit our floor I could still hear them talking but was to exhausted to open my eyes. Conner fished the keys out of my pocket and opened the door. I heard Conner tell Murphy to lay me on the bed. Murphy snapped back saying he wasn’t stupid, as he laid me down on my bed. 

“Let’s take her boots and jacket off Murphy so she can be comfortable,” I heard Conner tell him. I was to tired to do anything and could feel them tugging on my boots. Conner jumped when my knife fell out onto the floor from my boot. I almost let a giggle out imagining his face. 

“What da hell does she have a knife in her boot for,” Conner whispered quietly. “Maybe she was just being safe,” Murphy told his brother. 

Just wait tell they found the gun I thought but couldn’t find myself caring at the moment. As they pulled my jacket off I felt Murphy touch it. “Holy shit Conner she’s packing a gun.” He said. I felt one of them remove it and undo my holster. “Who is she protecting herself from?” I heard Conner ask before I felt myself drift into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 4

I had the worst headache when I woke up and I could here someone snoring. I reached under my pillow but my gun was not there. I started to panic before I remembered the night before.

“Oh great,” I mumbled to myself not wanting to explain why I had a gun to the boys. I sat up in the bed and looked around. I could see Murphy laying on the couch snoring and Conner on the floor in front of him. I felt myself smile, I haven’t woken up to anyone in the same room with me for many years and it was somewhat comforting. 

I got up to get something for my headache and some water. I quietly walked around so I wouldn’t wake up the boys. I really wanted a shower because I could smell some of the vomit still and I didn’t need to be scaring the boys off by smelling like that. 

I laid some clothes out and looked at the clock it only said a little after seven in the morning. As I headed to the shower I prayed that they wouldn’t wake up or they would get a surprise show of my ass taking a shower. I hated that there was no door I had to get on buying a curtain to go over where the door should be. No one wants to be bare ass naked in full view if someone walks in their home. 

I quickly turned on the water and jump in facing the boys so I can see if they wake up. I take the quickest shower I have ever taken. My record was just about 5 minutes. I hurry and dry off putting my clothes on and fixing my hair. 

I find my knife and gun on the table and I pull my boots on putting my knife in. That’s when I start to hear the boys moving around. “Jesus Murph you snore like a bear,” Conner punches him. “Lords name Conner! And ye just mad I got the couch,” he punches him back. I can’t help but let out a giggle and they both turn and look at me. 

“You two just woke up and are already at it, I can tell you’re brothers,” I laugh at them. “Good morning lass, looks like ye been up awhile,” Murphy says. “Yeah I smelt nasty I needed to clean up, by the way thanks for getting me home boys,” I tell them. “No problem lass it was nothing,” Conner replies. “Well I’m needing to eat it’s been awhile are you guys hungry we can find somewhere if you want?” I asked hopefully.

“Of course lass were always hungry and why didn’t you say anything last night we would have told Doc to make something.” Conner adds. “No big deal,” I tell him as I put my holster on and put my gun inside throwing my jacket over it. I could feel the boys staring at me and I just ignore them. 

“We ready to go?” I ask trying to avoid their looks. “Umm lass we can protect ye, ye don’t need no gun,” Murphy eyes my jacket. “I feel safer with it but thanks,” I said before heading to the door. I could hear them following behind me out the door. I stopped and locked up the door and caught up to the boys waiting for me at the stairs. I felt happy that they didn’t even head to the elevator this time but just knew to take the stairs with me. 

They lead me to a small diner not to far from the house. “We come here quite a bit,” Murphy tells me. “Yeah they don’t even give us menus anymore,” Conner continues.   
The waitress takes our orders and I just order a garden omelet and the boys look at me funny. “What?” I ask. “Lass don’t tell me you don’t eat meat,” Murphy asks and I see Conner cringe in the booth beside me. “No I just don’t want meat right now, don’t worry guys I love meat,” I tell them. “Thank goodness,” they say. 

We just make small talk tell the food comes and I can feel Conner’s hand resting on my upper thigh and Murphy’s foot rest near mine under the table.

Once the food comes and the waitress leaves I notice the boys looking at each other and doing their telepathic talking. I already know what is coming so I start eating my omelet hoping to ignore them but I don’t get so lucky. “So lass we have to ask why do ya have a gun?” Conner whispers to me. I sigh and lean back in the booth. Looking from one then to the other I say, “I feel safer this way like I said back at my place.” “We understand that lass but it’s just we’ve never seen a girl packing a gun very often.” 

“Well my dad taught me to protect myself, there are a lot of bad people out there and I need to be prepared,” I finish. “Have you ever had to use it,” they ask together worried and I take a deep breath. “I know how to use it boys I won’t be shooting myself on accident I promise.” 

They seem to understand the anger seeping in my voice and drop it. We all finish eating with only a little bit of small talk. When were done we head back to our building. Once we get up to our floor they follow me into my apartment without asking. I just turn around and smile happy they decided to stay with me. 

“You going to get a job here lass?” Conner asks me. “Yeah I think Ryan knows a guy that needs some help at his shop, told me to call him when I’m all settled in and ready,” I answer sitting down between them on the couch. “That’s nice of Ryan to help ye out,” Murphy tells me as he puts his hand on my leg. I look down at it and look back at him then Conner does the same to my other leg and I look at him. “Umm not to be weird but I’ve never been touched so much in my life before you two, but I enjoy it,” I say embarrassed looking at the TV in front of me even though it was still off. “What ye mean lass it’s just friendly gestures no one has done that before, not even your boyfriends?” Murphy asks and I glance at him, he looks surprised and so does Conner when I peek at him. 

“Well I actually never had the chance to have any kind of relationships at all I was to busy with training and school and working for my dad,” I reply without thinking what I said. “What kind of training did ye do?” Conner asks. “And how can such a beautiful girl like ye never had attention? Murphy finishes. 

“Does anyone want to watch TV?” I say as I grab the remote and go to turn it on trying my best to distract them. I feel Murphy grab the remote from my hand and I look at him with a groan. “Fine, my dad trained me with guns and fighting. Like I said before it was to help me be safe. Also just never had time at all for boys and my family never was very loving my dad wasn’t the type to show affection and my brother took after him. My mom and grandparents were the only one who showed me affection and that stopped when I lost them.” 

I pushed off the couch and went over to the kitchen to get away and grab a glass of water. They both get up and come over to me. Murphy pulls me into a hug and I lean into him. “I could get use to this,” I tell them and I feel Conner pull me into him next. “Sorry we pushed the questions lass.” I smile up at him and hug him back. 

“Its okay you guys were just curious,” I tell them. I pull away and see them smiling down at me. “So who wants to watch some TV?” I ask them heading back to the couch. 

We watch TV and just relax the rest the afternoon and the boys head home to eat and go to sleep because they had to get up early for work the next day. The offered to make me dinner but I tell them I’ll be okay, they give me questionable looks but I just tell them I’ll see them later and shut and lock the door.

When bed time rolls around for me I feel myself get lonely I was starting to get use to them around me. I tell myself that I shouldn’t get attached because everyone I care for eventually leaves me. It takes me awhile to fall asleep but it finally comes and surrounds me into darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

I wake up to someone knocking on the door and I pull my gun into my pajama bottoms and quietly get up to go see. I look through the peephole and see Murphy and Conner standing in front of my door dressed for work. I sigh and lean on my wall and debate if I want to open it for them. I really want to answer them but I feel I’m getting to attached and I don’t need another disappointment when they walk out of my life. 

“Maybe she’s still sleeping,” I hear Conner say. “We have to get to work soon anyway, we will come back when we get off work,” Murphy tells him. I can hear Conner sigh and it makes me feel even worse. I get off the wall and get myself ready for the day.

I give Ryan a call and he gives me the directions to the guys shop he mentioned that might have a job for me. I thank him and go on my way. It’s only about a 20 minute walk from my building. I stand outside the shop for a few minutes making sure it’s the right one. I head in eventually and see an older man about my dad’s age behind a counter.

“Hello are you Nick?” I ask him. “That’s me,” says the man. “You must be the girl Ryan was telling me about he said you be in soon,” he continues. “Yeah Ryan told me you might need some help around the shop, I know a lot about being a mechanic been under a hood pretty much my whole life and I’m not scared to learn if needed,” I tell him. “That sounds great lass let me show you around I’ve been needing some extra help been getting pretty busy these last few weeks,” he tells me. 

He shows me around the shop and I prove my worth to him by helping out on a broke down pickup that him and a few of his guys have been working on. We get it running as good as new by the end of the day. Nick seems pleased with my work and gives me the job. 

“So lass you seem to know what your doing, it be my pleasure to have you work here.” He shakes my hand and I grin from ear to ear. He invites me over to a BBQ at his house after the day gets finished to meet his whole crew. There’s a total of six counting me and Nick. The first two guys I already met this morning when I helped them work on the truck and then I meet Nick’s son Tyler whose around 25. He seems real nice. Then there’s another girl about 30 named Faith and she latches on to me right away. 

“Thank God there’s another girl finally, she says, there’s way to much testosterone in that place.” I laugh and the boys just groan at her. “So Raelynn how long you plan on staying in Boston?” Tyler asks me. I see everyone stop and stare at me and I get nervous. “I don’t know but I plan on staying awhile I think,” I tell him. “Well welcome to Boston,” Faith tells me and say a quick thank you. 

The BBQ turns into a bit of a party and everyone starts drinking. I tell them I probably shouldn’t because I still had to get back. They beg me until I finally give in and have a beer. As the night goes on I end up getting a bit drunk and find out that Faith has a girlfriend when she shows up to take her home. “Come on Raelynn you can stay with me tonight it’s pretty late and I don’t want you walking home alone,” Faith tells me. I tell her thank you and we stumble to their car. 

“So Raelynn you seem pretty young to be on your own,” Faith’s girlfriend Sierra says when we get back to their place. I feel my defenses going up and I look at her. 

“Yeah I’m only 19 but I like being on my own,” I say. “I get that, I moved away at 20 to a whole new town by myself as well but found Faith here not long after,” she says. “Best day of my life finding you,” Faith hiccups. I smile and watch them snuggle together. “You have a guy?” Sierra asks me. “No haven’t had the time my entire life,” I say as I lay down on the couch. Both their jaws drop to the floor and I raise my eyebrow at them. “Your joking right? Your way to beautiful to never been with a guy. Not even once?” Faith asks. “Nope never I’ve been to busy with everything else in life, the most I’ve been in a guys company besides my dad and brother was when I moved here. My two neighbors been hanging around me a lot,” I tell them. “I think we need to get you out more and have some fun,” Sierra tells me. “That be great guys I really would appreciate that I haven’t had many friends either be nice to actually have some girl time.” Faith gets emotional and pulls me into a hug. 

They go to there room for the night after giving me some blankets and pillows to use for the night. I put my hand inside my jacket to hold onto my gun and I start to think about Conner and Murphy. I hope their not worried about me since I wasn’t home but I push it out of my mind thinking that they don’t even care, they barely know me I tell myself. I let myself fall asleep to the sounds of the city. 

I hear movement and wake up to Faith and Sierra moving around in their room. I slowly pull myself up and rub my eyes. “I need to stop drinking so much, “ I mumble to myself. Faith comes out and gives me a grin. “You ready for work kiddo? We have a long day ahead of us.” 

“Yeah I’m ready just wish I had some fresh clothes I feel gross.” I tell her. “No worries lady I have a few old shirts of my brothers in the closet. Will that work since we will be getting dirty today anyways and we are very low on clean clothes we need to do laundry.” I tell her that be great and put on her brothers shirt and put my gun in my pants waist. The shirts baggy so no one can see it. I throw my dirty clothes in a small sack and we head to work. 

The day flies by and I get ready to head back home around 4. It takes me 15 minutes to tell everyone bye and to decline the offer to another fun night at Nick’s place. “I need a shower and some sleep guys I’m covered in grease and oil.” I say. “You look great wildcat, I love a girl who can get dirty,” Tyler flirts. I feel myself turn red. “So wildcat huh that’s my new nickname, did I just get initiated into the group?” I laugh. 

The whole crew has nicknames and I thought it was kind of a cool thing. “Yeah I think I like that, you seem like you could be a wild one if you let yourself.” He tells me. I just laugh and wave at him as I walk away. “See you in two days, love,” Faith yells and I wave to her.

I stopped by a grocery store on the way home and grabbed a few things to make myself something to eat and drink when I wanted. I felt like everyone was staring at me and I was so on edge. I couldn’t think of why until I seen my reflection in some glass. My face had black marks on it and I looked filthy. I giggled at myself and paid the man at the counter. I got home about 10 minutes later.

When I got home I shut the door with my foot forgetting to take my keys out of the door being distracted by my bags. I put everything away and decided to take a shower. I took my gun out and put it under my pillow along long with my knife. I stripped out of the shirt I borrowed and my jeans. That left me in my underwear and bra.

I walked over and started my shower, not even hearing my door open. “Lass where da hell have ye been, you scared us to death.” I whipped around to see Conner and Murphy walking over to me. “Are ya hurt lass what’s all the black stuff on ye face and arms?” Murphy asked grabbing my arm and Conner grabbing my face. I was in shock I couldn’t even move I didn’t expect anyone to just come right in.

“Is that grease?” Conner asked. “Rae where did all these scars come from?” Murphy touches a few different spots. That seems to pull me back. “Why the hell you guys in my house?” I ask getting angry. “Ye keys were in your door and we’ve tried to get ahold of you for da last two day’s,” Conner tells me but I can feel them staring at my scars. I feel myself get self conscious and wrap my arms around myself. “Rae is those bullet wound scars?” Murphy asks as he touches the scar on my right shoulder. 

“Please don’t touch me,” I cry softly. Murphy pulls his hand back like I burnt it. I feel so small and disgusting because I know I look ugly with my scars. “I know it looks bad and it’s ugly but I have to live with it everyday I don’t need reminded,” I cry. “Raelynn your beautiful no amount of scars will change that,” Conner says and pulls me into his chest. “I didn’t mean it like dat lass I was just worried why ye had those scars, your beautiful to us,” Murphy tells me and comes up behind me and hugs me from the back.

I let myself get smashed in between the brothers and hold on to Conner tightly. After a few minutes Murphy pulls away and moves my hair off my back to see my tattoo. I feel his fingers gently slide over it and I give an involuntary shudder.

“Rae this is amazing he says. He traces over the words and whispers Tenebris Angeli Dei and then Conner looks into my eyes and says, “Dark angel of God” I slowly pull away and look at each of the boys. “Can I take a shower now since I’m officially embarrassed, it’s not even been a week and you guys have seen me almost naked.” I tell them. 

“Of course lass we will let ya be. Will you come over to our place afterward though? We will make dinner and talk if ya like.” 

“Okay Conner I’ll be over in a bit.” I say. “See you soon Rae,” Murphy says and then leans down and softly kisses my forehead. 

They both leave and I head to the showers. I wash away the day and all the pain and confusion I have. I don’t want to hide anything from the boys but I don’t think they will be able to handle the truth. I look up into the shower and sigh as I let the water pour down over my body and soul.


	6. Chapter 6

  
I dress in some shorts and a t-shirt and throw my hair into a bun. I grab my gun and knife. Putting the gun in my shorts and the knife by it I slowly head to the door.

  
As I walk to their door I debate if I should just go back and lock my door and sleep. Before I can even decide Conner opens their door.

“Hey lass didn’t think ya were coming,” he says. “Yeah sorry just moving slow I’m a bit tired,” I answer as he pulls me into their place. I look around and see two mattress on the floor and a table with chairs by it. The showers are right in the open and a toilet off to the side, which looked very gross. Their kitchen is in the corner and the couch isn’t far from it with a TV in front. I catch Murphy sitting on the couch with three plates of spaghetti on the coffee table in front of him and the TV is on some action movie.

  
“You want a beer lass?” Conner asks as he heads to the fridge. “Can I just have some water please I drank to much these last few days,” I reply. “So ye were out drinking huh lass, did you happen to get in a fight with a car because ye were covered in grease.” Murphy says with his eyebrow raised.

  
“Very funny Murphy,” I say sitting down by him in the middle of the couch so Conner could have the other side. “I was actually working. Remember I told you that Ryan said his friend needed help at his shop. Well he hired me I’m officially a mechanic and went to his house to meet the crew after work.” I tell them. “What? I thought ye meant like a town shop or something with ye being a cashier or something,” Conner says bringing our drinks to the table. “Really lass ye like that stuff?” Murphy questions. Conner grabs my plate and hands it to me and they start eating.

  
“Yeah I do, known my way around an engine since I was about 6,” I tell them. I pick at my food and take a small bite as they stare at me. I’m not hungry so I sigh and put it down. “Well I’m glad ye got a job you’ll enjoy Rae,” Conner says. “Are ye feeling okay? You barely touched your food,” Murphy asks. “Just not hungry,” I tell him.

  
I lean back and stare at the TV. I feel myself getting tired. Murphy puts his plate down when he’s done eating and pulls me into him. I sigh and lean my head on his chest as we watch TV. “So lass ye want to tell us about ye scares?” Murphy asks. “No not really, I say closing my eyes, I’m really tired and it’s a long story.”

  
“We understand Rae, we are just worried about ye, that burn on ye hip looks like it’s pretty new.” Conner says. I sigh and look at him. “I got it about a month ago it’s no big deal, doesn’t even bother me anymore so no worries,” I tell them and turn back to the TV.   
“It is a big deal Raelynn, especially if someone has been doing these things to you.” Conner says his voice raising with anger.

  
I pull away from Murphy and stand up. “You don’t know anything about me Conner so don’t be raising your voice to me.” I hiss.

  
He throws his hands in front of him like a peace offering. “Rae we are both just worried about ye lass, we’re sorry,” Murphy says and grabs my waist to pull me back down to sit by him but I pull away. “I don’t need anyone to worry about me. Never had it and don’t need it now,” I say as I walk out the door and go to my place. I shut and lock the door and lean against it slipping down to sit.

  
I hear footsteps approach and stop at my door. I listen as he sighs and sits down against the other side of the door.

  
“I’m sorry I made ye cry Rae, I didn’t mean to,” Conner whispers through the door. I wipe my eyes and look at my hands surprised that I’m crying and didn’t seem to know. “We are just worried about ye that’s what people do that care about someone they can’t just not worry,” he finishes.

  
I hear another set of boots and hear Murphy sit down by Conner.

  
“I know Conner but I haven’t had anyone care for me in forever,” I sigh. “Well that’s changing. Me and Conn care about ye and nothing you say will ever change that,” Murphy tells me.

  
“You guys say that now but you don’t even know what I’m capable of. You don’t know what I’ve done.” I say leaning my head back against the door.

  
“You can tell us Raelynn, whatever you’ve done we won’t judge.” Conner says. I scoff and then feel myself cringe at the memories from the past. I know most of the people were bad guys but I had a few innocent people’s blood on my hands as well. Those were the ones that made me know I was evil.  
“I’m not ready to tell all I’m to tired but I will tell you how my mom and Grandparents died, that’s the beginning of how my scars came,” I say.

  
“We’re here for ye Rae, we understand we won’t push,” Murphy says.

  
I cross my legs in front of me and place my arms across my chest before I start. “It was a regular Sunday morning. I watched my mom get ready for church like I did every Sunday. She was the most beautiful women I’ve ever seen. She had beautiful blue eyes and long dark reddish black hair. I swear she was an angel. After she was ready we headed to church. We sat through the sermon and then after church we would always go out to eat. My mom would get me a vanilla milkshake every time, she knew how much I loved them. Only this time when we were eating this man caught my attention. He was wearing a grey coat and had green eyes. He waved at me and I waved back he gave me the biggest smile and I smiled back. Then after we ate we would go back to our house and have a family day of games. But this Sunday my mom said that she needed to stop by her work on the way back to grab some papers. So we all headed to her work. It was a big building and her office was on the 6th floor so we would take the elevator. Before we got inside I seen the same man with the grey coat and green eyes watching me across the street. He smiled and waved to me again. I waved to him excitedly and thought how he was a nice man. When we got inside we went to the elevator and went up to my mom’s floor. After we got off and got her paperwork we all went back to the elevator. The building was closed on Sundays so no one was around. When we got back on the elevator. It stopped us on the 4th floor and my family was wondering why since no one should be there. When the doors opened no one was in view but before the doors closed a hand reached in and the doors opened again. It was the man in the grey coat but his eyes were different they were cold and mean unlike the friendly ones I seen him have earlier. My mom pushed me behind her but I peeked from under her arm. He let the doors close and hit the stop button so the elevator froze. My grandpa went to move towards him but he pulled out his gun and shot both my grandparents in the head. I was so terrified I couldn’t even scream. He grabbed my mom throwing her down and forced himself on top of her while she begged him not to hurt me. All he did was laugh. I jumped on his back and bit his ear taking a chunk off. He yelled and ripped me off and threw me against the wall. He stabbed my mom a few times. Then he turned to me and stabbed his knife into my upper thigh. I remember crying out and looking into those cold eyes and he whispered to me, ‘this is your future’ and took a piece of the roof off the elevator and climbed out. I moved over to my mom and laid her head on my legs not caring about the pain. She tried to say something to me but I couldn’t understand her she was whispering. I told her I loved her and she died in my arms a minute later. I sat in that elevator in shock for 17 hours staring at my dead family until one of my mom’s coworkers tried to use the elevator and found us. I was in the hospital for three weeks I wouldn’t talk and barely moved. My dad and brother came from California to come and get me and take me back there to live with them. My dad didn’t say anything just grabbed my things and took me from the hospital. So now I was a five year old without a mother and a father who didn’t care.”

  
I let out a deep breath and felt myself start to cry again. “We’re so sorry Rae,” Murphy says. “Unlock the door Raelynn please let us in.” Conner says his voice barely above a whisper.

I unlock the door and move over. Conner opens the door and picks me up and holds me. I cry into his chest and I can hear them whispering comfort words to me.

  
“I want to sleep,” I tell them and Conner sets me down. I head over to the bed and take my knife and gun out and put it under my pillow. I turn towards the boys. “Will you stay with me tonight? I pat the bed. Conner heads over and Murphey shuts and locks the door. I crawl in the middle and cover up and watch them strip their boots and shirts off before they crawl into bed with me. I lay my head down on Conner’s chest and pull Murphy to lay against my back. I fall asleep listening to Conner’s heartbeat and the feel of Murphy’s breath on my neck. 


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up to knocking on my door and the boys sit up. I tell them to be quiet and to stay. They look at me confused. I grab my gun and put it to the back of the door before I open it. Knowing it’s better to be safe then sorry.

  
“Hey there Raelynn,” Danny says. I remove the gun and put it in my shorts and cover it with my shirt. I ease out the door to talk to him in the hall. “Hey Danny how your doing?” I ask him but can’t figure out why he is here this early. “I was wondering if you wanted to do dinner tonight with me?” he asks nervously.

  
I groan on the inside but keep a smile on my face. “ I would love to Danny,” I tell him. I just want to get it out of the way I tell myself. His face lights up and he tells me he will come by and get me at six and he waves at me before he gets in the elevator. I wave back until he goes down and I let out a loud groan and then hear the door open.

  
“Who was that Rae?” asks Murphy. “That’s Ryan’s son he helped me move in here and asked if I would go to dinner with him.”

  
“You told him no right Rae?” Conner asks. “No I told him I would go, I told him I would already when he asked before. I can’t be rude to him he’s Ryan’s boy.” I tell them.   
They both just look at me and I raise an eyebrow but I don’t even say anything and walk back into my place.

  
“I can make breakfast Rae if you have some stuff.” Conner tells me. “Yeah I have some eggs and bread but that’s about it,” I say. Conner starts cooking and I go lay back down on my bed and Murphy follows. He doesn’t say anything but pulls me close and holds me.

  
After breakfast the boys leave to get ready for work. They work the afternoon shift tell seven. They stop by my door before they leave and tell me they will see me after work and each one kisses my forehead. I watch them take the stairs to head down and smile to myself.

  
I dress in a tight pair of jeans and put a cute top on. I make sure I have my gun in my holster and my knife in my boot. I left my hair down and it’s in waves down my back. I search for my makeup and put some on. I haven’t worn makeup in a long time but I want to look good for my date. I have never been on one but seen how girls dress up for them.

  
I throw on my jacket and glance at the time. Almost six, Danny should be here soon.   
As soon as I sit down there’s a knock on the door. I jump up and open the door to see Danny holding some beautiful flowers.

  
“You look beautiful Raelynn,” he says and I feel myself blush. “Thanks Danny, you clean up nice as well,” I tell him. He has on a dress up shirt and a dark pair of jeans. I have to admit he is a good looking guy. He has blonde hair and brown eyes and is decently built.

  
“I brought you some flowers,” he says handing them to me. “Aw thanks they’re so pretty. I love them.” I give him a big smile and smell them. I put them on my counter in a glass with some water. “You ready?” I say and head out the door.

  
When we get outside I see that he borrowed his dad’s truck and I smile when he opens the door for me. I can tell he is nervous and I just giggle. “So Danny where you taking me?” I ask him. “It’s a surprise,” he says and his face lights up in a grin. We get to a fancy Italian restaurant and he pulls over.

  
I’ve never been in a fancy restaurant before and I feel myself getting anxious. He opens the door for me and we head in. It’s a big place with a lot of people. Danny reserved us a place and the waiter takes us to our seats.

  
We order and then we start talking. He tells me about his colleges plans in the fall and that he got accepted to some school in New York. Then asks me if I’m going to college and I tell him I’m not sure yet but I don’t think I’ll be leaving Boston any time soon. I see his smile fade a bit but we have a good time the rest of the meal. I actually eat a decent amount.

  
When were done at the restaurant he takes me through some kind of live art at night in the park. There’s so much to see and I can’t help but feel like I’m actually young and free. He tries to hold my hand and I let him for awhile. We have such a good time looking at all the art and listening to the music we lose track of time. He takes me home around ten and walks me to my door.

  
“I had a great night Danny, it was so much fun,” I say to him. As we stop at my door I turn around to look at him. “Me too Raelynn, I hope we can do it again soon,” he says. He brushes some hair out of my face and I can tell he wants to kiss me but I have never kissed anyone and I just don’t feel for him that way but I don’t know what to do. But before he can I hear the boy’s door open and they come busting out.

  
“Hey lass we were starting to worry about ye,” Conner says giving me a smile. “I’m fine boys, I say, this here is Danny, Ryan’s son.”   
“Nice to meet ya lad, your dad is a good man,” Murphy says. They shake his hand and I can tell he is annoyed at the boys for showing up.

  
“Nice to meet you guys as well,” Danny says then turns to me. But before he says anything Conner pats his back and says “Best be getting home lad it’s getting late and we don’t want ye old man worrying about ya.” I give Conner a dirty look and sigh. “Thanks again Danny I had fun,” I smile at him and kiss his cheek. He gets a huge smile and says “Goodnight Raelynn I’ll talk to you soon,” and walks down the hall and leaves.

  
I turn to the boys and they just look at me. “That was rude Conner you embarrassed the poor guy,” I say. Then I hear them both laugh.

  
“How did it go lass? You look beautiful tonight,” Murphy says as they follow me into my apartment. Holding a straight face I say, “It was great think I’m going to be his girl, that boy he knows how to treat a lady.” Both the boys whip towards me and I just look at them. “Lass ye barely know the lad,” Conner whines moving towards me. “Aye lass and he’s just a boy, I bet there’s other men out there that can treat ye better,” Murphy finishes

  
I move back and turn around with my back towards them trying not to laugh at their faces. I start taking off my jacket. I feel someone come behind me and take my gun and holster off and I say thanks. Conner lays it down on the table and turns me to face them. Both boys are right in front of me and I smile.

  
“I was teasing boys he’s not who I want to be with,” I say looking down at my hands. I look up to see both of them smirking and I walk away to my sink to get some water.

  
“So Rae if he’s not the one ya want to be with who is it then?” Murphy asks. I say nothing but sigh. I want both the boys but I can’t choose between them it would be to hard. I hear them moving towards me but I move quickly so I’m not cornered. This surprises them and I just laugh.

  
“Wow lass ye can move fast,” Conner says surprised. “I don’t like being cornered,” I giggle. “So why aren’t you boys at the bar having a grand ole time picking up some cute girls and taking them home and having some fun huh?” I ask even though I would be disappointed to see them with other girls.

  
“Well the girl we want decided to go out with someone else and had us worrying that something was wrong when she didn’t come back for hours,” Murphy says. I look at their faces and find them staring at me with lust filled eyes.

  
I move to the bed and sit. I lean back on my arms and finally say what I know I have to. “I can’t do this I’m sorry.” I can see the hurt looks on their faces. “What ye mean lass? Ya can’t do what?” Conner says and I can hear the sadness in his voice and Murphy is looking at me like he is in pain.

  
“You can’t have me decide. I won’t because I want you both and I can never choose one over the other,” I say, scared to see their reactions. But to my amazement I see relief flood through their faces and they look at each other grinning and then back at me.

“Rae we would never make ye do that, we are a package deal I guess if that’s what ye want to call it,” Murphy says. I’m in a bit of shock and excited at the same time. I mean it wasn’t that I ever wanted two men at once it’s just I could never choose between these two. “When we first saw you Rae we both knew that ye were going to be our girl no one else’s,” Conner finishes.

  
“Wow really you guys don’t mind that your going to share me,” and in that moment my face turns completely red at what I just said and they both laugh and come sit down by me on the bed.

  
“Well only between me and Murph lass no one else will ever get to touch ya,” Conner whispers into my ear. I feel the heat between my legs and I press my thighs tighter together.

  
I hear Conner chuckle and I turn to glare at him. But then I feel Murphy kiss me on the neck and move his hand up my thigh. I gasp and before I know what’s happening Conner puts his hands on my face and pulls me in for a gentle kiss. His lips are soft and easy and I feel myself fall into him. He is perfect.

Finally we pull away and I turn towards Murphy he grabs me the same way Conner did and pulls me in. His lips are just as soft and but his kiss is more hungry and I can’t help myself when I give out a soft moan and I know these two boys are going to be the death of me.

  
“You’re only ours Raelynn,” I hear Conner say as Murphy pulls away and I look at them both and smile, “all yours,” I whisper to them.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

I watch as Conner stands and pulls me up with him. He leans in for a kiss as he slowly backs me into Murphy who is standing right behind me. I didn’t even hear him move I was so in tune with Conner. I feel Murphy’s hands slide up my sides and under my shirt and he lightly tugs it and I pull away from Conner and lift my arms up so he can take it off. 

I feel myself getting nervous I’ve never done any of this before. Conner must see the change in my face because he smiles at me. “Hey Rae it’s okay let us take care of ye okay. If ye want us to stop at any time just say so,” Conner tells me softly as he runs his hand down the side of my face. I lean into his hand and I hear Murphy whisper into my neck telling me that everything will be okay. 

I actually believe them and feel the safest I have ever felt being between them. I slowly look up at Conner and slide my hands under his shirt and he takes the hint. I turn to Murphy and do the same and he pulls his off. I look at both boys and take in the view. They are so much alike as they are different. They move as one. Murphy pulls me to him and he kisses me gently but more rougher then Conner did.

I then feel a second pair of hands on my hips. I arch my back and I tip my head back as I feel Conner’s lips on my neck slowly moving down my back following the wings of my tattoo. I let out a soft grunt of disapproval when I feel Conner move away.

Murphy moves me to the bed and Conner crawls behind me and returns to kissing my neck as Murphy claims my lips. Murphy lightly pushes me back so I’m laying against Conner. I feel Murphy’s hands run down my stomach and over my pants button. He pulls back and gives me a look asking for permission and I give him a smile and wrap my hand around his neck and pull him in for a kiss. I feel him unbutton my pants and pull them down. I gasp as I feel his hand rub across my core. I hear Conner lightly chuckle and unhook my bra and take it off. I let out a soft moan when I feel him run his hands over my nipples teasing them lightly.

Murphy slowly pulls my underwear down and I feel the nervousness set back in again. Conner softly bites into my neck as Murphy kisses my lips. “You’re so beautiful Rae,” I hear him whisper when he pulls away. I watch as he slowly heads down my body kissing and nibbling until he stops right above my pelvic area. He pulls my thighs apart. He lovingly kisses my scar on my thigh. Then he looks me in the eyes as he runs his tongue across my slit. I intertwine my hand in his hair and tug lightly. I moan as Murphy starts to suck and lick. I start to feel myself coming undone.

“Murphy I’m going…,” I moan loudly starting to shake. Conner turns my head and pulls me into a kiss to contain my cry. I turn back to Murphy and he has a smile on his face. He leans forward and kisses me and he pulls me up into him. I taste myself on him. 

I feel Conner move out from behind me and Murphy lays me all the way onto my back. I prop myself up on my elbows as I watch Murphy and Conner stand up and unzip their pants and pull them down. I let out a soft groan of appreciation when they pull their boxes down.  
I’ve never seen a man naked before and I drink in the sight. They’re both hard, thick and big and for a moment I feel fear flash through me. “I don’t think it’s going to fit,” I quietly say to them. I watch as they both smirk. Then Murphy slowly gets down and hovers on top of me. Our body’s slightly touching. I feel the bed dip with Conner’s weight and I see him on his knees off to the side. 

“It will fit Rae I promise ye, but it might hurt a little at first but then feel good,” Murphy whispers into my lips. My breath hitches when I feel his hard length at my entrance. I lightly gasp when he pushes in slowly. He stops every few seconds so I can adjust then pushes in further. “Your doing so good Rae,” he whispers into my mouth as he kisses me. He finally bottoms out and we both groan. “Your so tight Rae. You feel so good,” he moans. I feel the coil building in my lower region again and I move my hips. “I’m ready Murph,” I say. He slowly starts to move and I feel the pleasure intensify. I glance over to Conner and I watch as he strokes himself. I look up and we lock eyes for a moment before I let out a loud moan and turn back to Murphy. “Please Murph,” I beg and he looks me and the eye and thrusts into me faster. “So good Rae, you feel so good,” he moans. I throw my head back “MURPHY!” I scream and I feel my walls clamp around him and his thrusts get faster. I feel him finishing inside me as he grunts. 

He moves my hair out of my face and kisses me passionately. I look over to Conner and see the lust in his eyes. “Conner,” I say as I reach out to him. I feel Murphy slowly get off me and Conner pulls me to him. He pulls me onto his lap. “You sure Rae?” he asks. “Of course Conn,” I tell him as he kisses me. He slowly pulls me down unto him and we both let out a groan when I bottom out. I start to roll my hips experimentally. Conner thrusts his hips up into me and I let out a muffled cry and bite into his neck. He pulls me off of him and I cry at the loss. “Get on all fours love,” Conner says. I oblige and get on all fours and look at Murphy in front of me. I let out a moan when Conner enters me again. As he thrusts into me from behind I feel his hand come around and rub my clit. I push back into him and hear him grunt and move faster. I look into Murphy’s eyes and cry out Conner’s name over and over as I feel another orgasm rip through me. Conner moans out my name as he finishes in me. I feel myself fall forward and Murphy grabs me. My whole body is shaking and I feel Conner get off the bed as he grabs a clean towel and cleans me up.

“Rae you were amazing love,” Murphy says as he kisses me. “Aye love,” Conner says as he pulls me into a kiss. I lay back against Murphy and feel him spoon me from behind with his arm around my waist. Conner lays his forehead against mine and I feel his hand move to my hip. I’m the happiest I ever been and can’t help but feel like this is where I belong. That these two men were meant for me. I look into Conner’s eyes as I fall asleep. Before I drift off I hear Conner whisper, “Angelus nostrae pulchra tenebris.” (Our beautiful dark angel in Latin.)


	9. Chapter 9

I wake up to the sound of rain and I’m thankful that I have today off. I slowly get up to use the bathroom trying not to wake the boy's. Once up I feel how sore I am. It hurts a little when I walk but nothing to bad. I glance over at the boy's and smile. ‘Totally worth it’ I think to myself. 

Once I get back to the bed I slowly crawl back between them. I let out a little squeak when I feel Conner pull me on top of him. “Hey beautiful, how you feeling this morning?” he whispers. “Little sore but nothing serious,” I say quietly. “Hmm you up for round two then,” he says flipping us over so I’m on my back. I let out a giggle as he nips at my neck. “Conner!” I laugh quietly. He then softly kisses me. I let out a soft sigh and I can feel myself starting to get wet already. I let out a moan when I feel him take one of my breasts in his mouth and his hand gently squeeze the other one. I let my nails dig into his back lightly as he bites my nipple. Conner gently rolls the other nipple through his fingers, twisting it making me moan again. “Please Conner,” I hear myself beg. He brings his lips back up to mine as he slides a finger into me. I moan into his kiss as he slowly pumps his finger in and out, while his thumb circles my clit. “Please,” I beg again. “Tell me what you want Rae,” he whispers seductively as he brings his lips back to mine. “I want you inside me,” I whisper and I can see his emotions going wild over his face.

He takes his finger out and moves my legs wider apart with his knees and lines himself up with my entrance. I bite into his shoulder when he enters into me only stopping when he is fully inside. “God Rae you feel amazing,” he moans softly. He starts to thrust into me at fast pace and I can feel myself on the verge of my orgasm. Conner leans down kissing me and when he bites into my neck I feel myself let go. I cry out and I feel him start to thrust in me harder and more frenzied. When he reaches his I feel his teeth sink into my neck even more. I take the pain mixing it with my pleasure.

“Wow, so not the way I wanted to be woken up,” Murphy groans. Conner and I both whip our heads in his direction totally forgetting he was there at the moment. “Shit, sorry Murph,” I say feeling a bit bad. “Your just jealous I got in round two without you,” Conner says. “Shut the fuck up Conn, your just jealous I got to take her first,” he spits back. I feel Conner get off me and smack Murphy. The next thing I know their full on hitting and wrestling on my bed. I laugh at the scene in front of me. Both boys are bare ass nude trying to get the other in a headlock. When they catch on to me laughing they both stop and look at me, then at themselves. I watch as both of them blush and push away from each other. 

“Aw you didn’t have to stop on the account of me, I was enjoying the view,” I say snickering. If they weren’t red before now they were deep red now.

“I’m going to go get us some breakfast, Conner says as he throws his clothes on, want to come Rae?” “No I think I’m going to take a shower,” I answer. I sit up further feeling my hair fall over my neck and chest. I watch as they both stare at me. “What?” I ask nervously. “Nothing your just beautiful lass,” I hear Murphy say and now I’m the one who is blushing. 

I look up to Conner approaching me. “Want anything special to eat lass?” he asks. “What ever you get Conn will be great,” I say. He kisses me and I lean into it putting my hands behind his neck pulling him in. We get caught up in the moment.

“Come on its not like he is going to war lass, just down the street to grab something,” Murphy groans. I pull away from Conner and watch as they bicker in Gaelic before Conner gives me a quick kiss and heads to the door. 

“So you say something about a shower?” Murphy asks with a large grin on his face. I lean my head back and laugh. “So that’s why you wanted him gone huh?” I ask. “Want some alone time with our girl that to much to ask,” he says grinning like fool. I bite my lip and look at him. I watch as a his eyes darken with lust. 

I squeal when he jumps on the bed and tickles me. He then pulls me into him and I wrap my legs around his waist already feeling how hard he is. He stands up with me still around his waist and kisses me slow and passionately. I don’t even notice we are at the showers tell I hear them turn on. 

When the water gets warm enough he sets me down and pulls me under the showerhead with him turning me so my back is to his chest. I feel his hands move my hair and start kissing my neck but feel him stop when he gets to the mark Conner left. I look at his hand as he gently touches it. “Does it hurt?” he asks. “No,” I say even though it does a bit but I don’t want him upset with Conn. “You like that stuff?” he asks earnestly. I think about what he says and during the moment I didn’t mind it, I actually enjoyed the pain pleasure to it. “Yeah I liked it,” I tell him. “Hmm,” is all I get back from him and I glance at him and see he is thinking. I was about to ask him what he was thinking about when he grabs my hips and pushes me back against him hard as he nips at my earlobe. I feel the heat go through me straight to my core. I lean my head back on his shoulder as he continues nipping and kissing my neck. I feel one of his hands move up to my nipples as the other moves done to my clit. I moan as he slips his finger through my folds while lightly twisting my nipples. I feel my orgasm approaching fast but before I reach it Murphy moves his hands away. I turn to glare at him but gasp when he slams me into the tile wall of the shower and rubs into me. I feel his erection as he grinds into my ass. He bites my neck on the other side. He pulls my arms above me and puts them in one of his hands and moves his other one past my hip down my belly and starts circling my clit. I start to reach my high as he lets go of my hands. 

“Don’t move them from that spot,” I hear him say in a low husky voice. I nod my head in agreement as I feel my orgasm coming. I don’t pay no mind to where his other hand has gone until I feel a hard smack on my ass and I let out a cry as I feel myself topple over the edge into pure bliss. He continues to rub me through my high smacking my ass again. I feel my legs get shaky and he turns me around to face him picking me up so my legs wrap around his waist. 

He kisses me and I can feel his erection at my entrance. “Murphy I need you,” I moan as he nips my bottom jaw. He pulls his head back and we lock eyes. “How bad do you need me Raelynn,” he asks and I see his pupils are blown wide. “So bad Murphy, please,” I beg and this is all he needs to hear as I watch his face turn to pure bliss as he slams into me. I scream out in pain and pleasure as I feel another orgasm rip through me blurring my vision. He keeps thrusting into me hard and I know there will be bruises on my hips where his hands are but at the moment I don’t care. I feel his thrusting become sloppy and I know he is close. I lean down and bite into where his shoulder and neck come together hard tasting blood. I don’t know what came over me and I know it is wrong but I can’t help it. I feel him finish in me and I let go and rub my tongue over the mark to soothe it.   
He pulls me in for a kiss and sighs. “We should probably finish showering and get dressed before Conner gets back,” he whispers. “I don’t think I can move,” I say as my legs feel shaky. I hear him chuckle. “I’ll hold on to you,” he says setting me down gently. I wince when my feet hit the ground. I see concern flash through his features, “You okay lass? Was I to rough?” he ask and I can see the worry. “No I’m fine, just a bit sore but good sore,” I say. I watch him give a smile and he leans me back and starts washing my hair while I keep my hands steady on his chest. “I could get use to this,” I say and I hear him chuckle.

When we get done he shuts the water off and wraps me in a towel. I giggle when he picks me up bridal style and sets me on the bed. I get in some shorts and a tank top. As I sit on the bed I stare as Murphy throws on some   
jeans and a dark shirt. “See something you like,” he chuckles. “Very,” I say in a seductive voice. I watch as he gives me a smirk and crawls on the bed. “Thought I tired you out lass, or are you already up for some more,” he says in a low husky voice. I feel his hand as he moves it under my shirt pushing me down so he’s on top. I grin like I won the lottery when I hear him growl and nip my lip. 

“Jesus Christ I thought I was gone long enough,” Connor groans as he opens the door. “Lords name Conner!” Murphy yells and I laugh. I feel Murphy get off me and go over to the food that Conner brought. “Oh I see how it is Murph, ditch me for food,” I say pouting. I watch him turn around with a donut in his mouth looking at me sheepishly. “I’m starving lass I need some energy, I didn’t ditch you” he says. “You totally ditched me like a ditchable prom date,” I say trying not to laugh. I watch Conner laugh. “Ill take care of ye lass,” He says as he jumps on the bed and goes to kiss me. I watch as Murphy tackles him and they start fighting again. 

“Boys I was kidding lets eat, I’m starving.” I say laughing at them. They don’t stop fighting so I just decide to get up and grab some food. As I stand I hiss at how sore I am. I glance at the boys and notice they stopped and are looking at me. “Lass you okay,” Conner says moving quickly to stand by me. I see Murphy look ashamed. “I’m fine lets just eat,” I say hiding my pain. I slowly walk to the counter trying to hide my pain. They both look at me with concern but I ignore them and head over to the couch. “How about we watch some movies and just relax for the day since its raining,” I say hopefully. “Sounds good lass,” they say in unison and head to the couch. I snuggle into Murphy’s lap with my feet in Conner’s . I feel Murphy’s eyes on me as we watch the movie. I finally sigh and look up at him, “Murphy I’m fine, I ain’t complaining, I loved every minute of it now stop worrying,” I whisper. He nods and looks at the TV. I lay my head back down on his lap and smile because I know how lucky I am to find not only one but two guys that care about me.


End file.
